


Paradise Found

by articcat621



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Fluff, Jack Harkness Flirts, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It seems she has quite a few meddlesome friends.





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [OffTheBeatenPath](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OffTheBeatenPath) collection. 



> A/N: Many thanks to my beta, xxDustNight88 and GaeilgeRua. I hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Doctor Who is the property of BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione gets lured into a blue box by The Doctor and she ends up going on a holiday at the Seaside planet, filled with beaches and boardwalks loaded with games and rides. While there, they run into some of his old companions. Will she fall for one of them or leave with the Doctor?

“You need a vacation.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ron, no. I’m fine.”

Ron shook his head, leaning forward. “I’m telling you, you need a break. You’re obviously exhausted. Why don’t you take some time off?”

Hermione tore her gaze from the scattered paperwork on her desk. “Ron, honestly, I’m fine.” She smiled at him warmly.

“Yes, well, you still need a vacation,” Harry said from the doorway, announcing his presence. 

“Harry,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Look at you two, can’t either of you give me a moment’s peace?”

“Nope!” Harry and Ron answered in unison, grinning at her.

“Your request for time off has been approved.” Harry placed a piece of parchment on her desk.

“You didn’t,” Hermione said, shaking her head as she picked up the paper. Sure enough, Harry had submitted a request for time off in her name. “You know I could get you fired for this?” She arched a brow at Harry, to which he shrugged as they both knew that she wouldn’t. 

“Go somewhere nice,” Ron pressed. “You deserve it.”

“Fine, if you both want me gone so bad, I’m gone,” Hermione teased, standing up. With a wave of her wand, she organised her office - filing away projects that could wait and sending those that couldn’t to her partners. 

“Good!” Harry said enthusiastically, hugging her tightly. “I’ll feed the cat, no worries!”

“Love you both,” Hermione said after hugging Ron. “Take care of things while I’m gone!” She bounced from her office, pleased that Harry and Ron would have to deal with all her paperwork now, not her. 

As she heard Ron and Harry’s collective groans when they saw they paperwork on each of their desks, Hermione smirked. Her holiday was already off to a brilliant start.

* * *

Hermione was cutting down the side alley towards the building her flat was in when a "Vworrrp Vworrrrp" sound filled the air. She pulled her wand, looking around before gasping in surprise as an old, blue police box appeared in the middle of the alley. 

Familiarity swirled in her stomach as she approached the police box, wand raised.

The door opened and out came a tall and handsome man wearing a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes. 

She gasped. “You’re real?” Hermione lowered her wand, her hand shaking slightly. 

“It’s been a long time, Hermione.”

“I thought that was a dream,” she murmured. “Doctor? It’s really you?”

The Doctor nodded. “It’s been, oh, fifteen years I think? What year is it? Hmmm, yes, fifteen years. You look good, Hermione, though you seem like you’re in need of an adventure.” The Doctor smiled at her.

“An adventure? The last adventure you took me on nearly got us both killed!” Hermione retorted, flustered.

“Yes, well, we’re both a bit older, eh? A little more wise?” The Doctor arched his brows. “What do you say, Hermione?”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione shook her head. “What the hell,” she murmured. “Let’s go. It is my week off, after all.” Stepping into the T.A.R.D.I.S., Hermione hoped this trip wouldn’t end in near death.

* * *

Hermione sat on a park bench next to the Doctor, eating her candy floss. “So good,” she hummed in appreciation.

“You didn’t have a sweet tooth like this when you were younger,” the Doctor commented.

She blushed. “Yes, well, now that I don’t live with my overly protective parents who are dentists, I’m a little more free to enjoy the sweeter things in life.” She licked a small bit of candy floss from her fingers.

“Aye, don’t blame you one bit,” the Doctor said. “I prefer the candied fruits myself.” He took a bite of his candied apple. “What next? Ferris wheel? Some games? More rides?”

“Hmmm,” Hermione hummed, looking around thoughtfully. “Why don’t we head on down to the beach?” She could see the coast shimmering in the near distance.

“I’ll be damned,” the Doctor said, standing.

Hermione turned to see what caught the Doctor’s attention. Two people were approaching. From the way the three of them embraced, Hermione suspected that they knew each other.

“Hermione, this is Jack Harkness and River Song, both old friends of mine,” the Doctor introduced.

“Love your curls,” River said, smirking. “Very cute.” She flipped her own curls.

“I’d shake your hands, but mine are covered in candy floss, sorry,” Hermione mumbled, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. 

“I don’t mind a bit of stickiness.” Jack winked at her, causing her flush to deepen.

“So, what are you doing here, sweetie?” River asked, arching a brow at the Doctor.

“Hermione was in desperate need of a vacation,” the Doctor explained. “I happened upon her on Earth and knew she needed a little bit of the Seaside planet. You two?”

"This and that," River answered mysteriously. "Remember, sweetie, spoilers."

“Causing trouble?” the Doctor asked.

“Always,” Jack answered. “So, Hermione, darling, Earth? London I’m guessing from the accent.”

“Yes,” Hermione said with a nod. “Have you been?”

“It’s been some time, but yes. Big Ben has always been a favourite of mine.” Jack smiled. “So, did this old coot show your around?”

“He did,” Hermione said with a nod. “We were about to head down to the beach.”

“Oooo, may we come?” River questioned. She smiled warmly at Hermione. “Only if you’re up to it, of course.”

“Would you two actually mind keeping an eye on Hermione?” the Doctor asked. “I have a few errands to run.”

“It would be our pleasure,” Jack said, the tone of his voice sending thrill down her spine.

“That’s fine with me,” Hermione said. “Meet us down by the sea later?”

“Great, have fun!” the Doctor said before taking off. 

“Shall we?” River asked, holding her arm out for Hermione to take.

She took River’s arm, eager to learn more about the two of them. There was an air of excitement and mystery about them both, and it was drawing her in.

* * *

As the days passed by in a blur, Hermione found herself growing closer and closer to both River and Jack. At first, she had thought that she was imagining the lingering touches and glances, but as they spent more time together, Hermione realised she wasn’t imagining the chemistry between them.

River had revealed that her and the Doctor (but not this Doctor) were married, but that she and Jack often travelled together. It was clear the two weren’t a couple, but they were more than just friends. There was a sense of comfort between River and Jack that anyone could pick up on.

“So, Hermione, do you have a boyfriend back home on Earth?” Jack asked as the three of them sat crammed in a pod that was attached to the Ferris Wheel. 

“Or a girlfriend?” River added, looking towards Jack.

“No,” Hermione answered, shaking her head. Her stomach was full of butterflies at that moment, squished between the two of them.

“Oh, good,” Jack said, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Why?”

“Wanted to make sure before I did this.” Jack leant forward, capturing her lips in a kiss before she even realised what had happened. 

Surprised, yet excited, Hermione quickly returned the kiss. She stilled momentarily when she felt River’s hand on her thigh, but she quickly relaxed. She reached over, placing her own hand on River’s thigh. 

“My turn,” River announced, interrupting their kiss. She smiled coyly before kissing Hermione fully.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, her body thrumming with desire as she felt Jack’s hand slid up her leg and under her skirt. She lightly cupped River’s breast, giving it a light squeeze as they continued to kiss.

Jack continued to move his hand higher, finally reaching her centre. He stroked her through the thin lace of her knickers. 

The pleasure built as she continued to kiss River and Jack continued to tease her.

“Come on, love,” Jack whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

River lightly bit down on Hermione’s lower lip, and with that light zip of pain, Hermione’s control snapped. She came with a cry, gyrating her centre against Jack’s hand.

Once she came down from her high, Hermione broke her kiss with River. “Wow,” she whispered, breathless. 

“Wow is right,” River smiled, reaching up and brushing some curls from Hermione’s face.

Jack lightly nipped her neck before removing his hand from between her legs and smoothing her skirt. “Beautiful, kitten.”

She blushed. “I can’t wait to get off,” Hermione said, practically bouncing her seat.

“I thought you just did,” Jack quipped.

River laughed. “She means the Ferris Wheel.”

Hermione nodded. “Because I’m nowhere near done with you two yet.”

“Good, because the feeling is mutual, sweetie.” River returned her smile excitedly.

* * *

“Hermione.”

Turning, she saw the Doctor standing on the edge of the dock. She sighed softly, already knowing what he was going to say. “It’s time to go, isn’t it?”

“Afraid so.” The Doctor frowned, adjusting the cuff of his suit as he glanced downwards. 

Hermione turned to face River and Jack. “I…”

“We understand,” River said, pulling Hermione into a hug. River kissed her lightly, yet passionately. “You have a life back home.”

“We would never ask you to give that up,” Jack added, placing a hand on her lower back. He smiled at her lightly. “Don’t forget us?”

“Never,” Hermione promised, shaking her head. “I could never forget either of you.” She hugged Jack tightly, kissing him softly. She met his gaze and warmth spread through her. “We’ll see each other again, I’m sure we will.”

“Hopefully,” Jack said with a nod.

“The universe works in mysterious ways,” River said, affectionately ruffling Hermione’s curls one last time. “Safe travels, love.”

The three embraced awkwardly, yet tightly, firmly pressed against each other. With a sigh, Hermione pulled away. “Don’t get into too much trouble, you two.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Jack said, wagging his brows. “You both know I love trouble far too much.”

“Thanks for making these past few days paradise for me.” Hermione smiled at them both one last time before turning towards the Doctor and entering the T.A.R.D.I.S. 

With a few cranks and whirls of the machinery, the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. After what seemed like seconds, they landed, and Hermione knew that she was home.

“Thank you for this much needed holiday.” She hugged her Doctor tightly. “Don’t be such a stranger.”

“I’ll try not to be,” the Doctor promised, “Though you may not recognise me next time we meet.”

“Then you’ll just have to remind me,” Hermione said. She hugged him tightly once more before exiting the T.A.R.D.I.S. 

She turned, watching as the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to disappear from sight. “‘Til next time!” she shouted, waving as she watched the blue box disappear. 

Hermione couldn’t wait to tell Ron and Harry about her holiday in paradise.


End file.
